


They call me crazy (but I still have you)

by Wooshin_stan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Weird Ending, Well Whatever, this was supposed to be fluff once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooshin_stan/pseuds/Wooshin_stan
Summary: Mingyu hated being alone... he hated it more than he thought.





	They call me crazy (but I still have you)

**Author's Note:**

> Why do all of my Meanie fics end up being angsty...  
> What the hell is this anyway xD

Mingyu used to be a happy child. He had lots of friends, always played with them instead of doing his homework properly. He brought extra food to school just so he could share and see the smiles of his friends. He never had any problems, got along with everyone and it was rare that he'd feel sad.

Mingyu was too young when it happened.

For a child like him, who was always with people, never left alone, never pushed away by his friends, this was a fatal blow. It was always interesting to meet new people. So when a new student came to their class, young Mingyu was excited.

What he didn't expect was the hatred the new boy greeted him with. Somehow, he and Jeon Jungkook hated each other from their first meeting. And one by one, Jungkook took all of his friends from him and Mingyu was left alone.

At his age, it was still beyond his understanding as to why none of his friends would talk to him. And now, whenever Mingyu brought extra food to school, he bitterly swallowed it down himself as he watched all the other children have fun without him. Jeon Jungkook was laughing at him with those, who he used to call his friends while Mingyu sat in a corner, lonely and desperate for someone to stay by his side. 

It was around that time that Mingyu found out what depression is.

His parents didn't pay attention to anything. They didn't notice the smile slipping off their son's face, nor the lack of noisy children in their house. They didn't see the sadness in Mingyu's eyes, and slowly, Mingyu fell.

Long, lonely days, no one to talk with, to enjoy his time with. Mingyu was a child. He didn't understand why the others acted so cruel. Yet there wasn't anything he could do. Because Mingyu was too young, like his parents always said. People told him he'd find some friends again. And it wasn't long until he did. Except...

-

It was so out of blue. One day, he was just there. Wonwoo appeared out of nowhere and suddenly, Mingyu wasn't alone anymore.

His crying disappeared, instead he began to smile again. Wonwoo was there to hold his hand when Mingyu felt bad. He was always there. At any time of the day, Wonwoo stood right next to him, prepared to give Mingyu the world, if needed. Warmth continued to spread into the tiniest places of Mingyu's body as Wonwoo looked at him, smiled slightly when Mingyu talked.

Wonwoo was quiet. He didn't say much, but his presence alone was enough for Mingyu.

Mingyu asked many times,

"What about your parents? Won't they worry?" but Wonwoo never answered, never left. And Mingyu adored him. Wished to have him close forever. And sometimes, it looked like Wonwoo would grant him that wish.

He no longer felt alone in school, he offered his food to Wonwoo and smiled even when the other always refused. He liked Wonwoo.

What Mingyu didn't understand was why the other kids didn't like Wonwoo. Why they ignored him, laughed at Mingyu when he spoke to him. But children were cruel, he knew that. And he chose to not listen. Chose to ignore all the sharp words they threw at him and Wonwoo. Stopped counting how many times they called him crazy for no reason. Was it crazy to have a friend?

They spent all of their time together. Wonwoo was constantly with Mingyu, even in his bedroom. And Mingyu felt happier than ever. So why? Why didn't his classmates and parents like Wonwoo? He made Mingyu happy... that was the important thing, right?

-

Mingyu was 14.

He never had any girlfriend, never liked any girl in that sense. Because he had Wonwoo. And the quiet wishes to kiss the other stayed with him and him only. Until they didn't.

Slow were the nights when he and Wonwoo kissed for hours, hands exploring what their young minds ached to see, Wonwoo's lips on his feeling like butterfly wings. And it was nice.

Silent touches, Wonwoo's fingers felt like silk on Mingyu's tan skin. Somehow, it always felt so unreal, so otherwordly. Mingyu was sure, that it was because Wonwoo was just too good for this world. He kept his eyes closed against the reality.

Right now, Mingyu couldn't imagine his life without Wonwoo. Wonwoo was his lifeline, the only thing he found beautiful or interesting. Why would he leave him, right?

Mingyu didn't understand what addiction was.

-

He cried.

Every single time he dared to speak about Wonwoo or to Wonwoo in front of his parents, they would scream. His mother would wail and sob, mumbling about what her son grew up to. They'd shout at him, plead him to forget about Wonwoo. Claim, that Wonwoo was bad for him, that he should erase him from his mind. And Mingyu hated it.

He didn't get it. How could they ask him to do something like that? And even letting out those words in front of Wonwoo? They acted as if the other wasn't even there.

Wonwoo held him as he bawled his eyes out, slowly stroking his back, comforting him.

Mingyu pressed closer to the other, hoping for just a little bit more of Wonwoo's peculiar warmth.

-

He remembered many strange people asking him about Wonwoo. About what he looked like, if he spoke, what was his personality like. Mingyu didn't know why. Wonwoo was right next to him the whole time, why didn't they just look at him, ask him?

Pills and needles. Books with long words Mingyu couldn't read, understand. Long sessions with people he didn't know or trust. Mingyu remembered all that when he stared at the ceiling of his room, Wonwoo's lips on his neck. Then, that ceiling disappeared.

-

White.

Everything around him was white. It was almost blinding, yet Mingyu couldn't find it in him to do anything about it. The people around him held big needles, toxic-looking liquid slowly seeping out of those. Their faces were scary, so close to Mingyu's own. He would probably scream if his friend wasn't by his side.

They spoke to him, it sort of seemed like riddles. But still, Wonwoo's hand was in his and Mingyu wasn't going to let go. He wasn't prepared nor willing to ever do so.

At the door stood his parents. His poor mother who cried, his father, who for once even looked worried. Slowly, his mother stepped forward.

"Son... please, stop with this."

"Stop with what?"

"With all of this. Mingyu, stop with this Wonwoo thing."

His hand only tightened around Wonwoo's own. He didn't answer, he just placed his head onto Wonwoo's shoulder, his neck aching from the strain. Wonwoo pecked his forehead, his expression blank, like it usually was.

In minutes, his parents were walking out of the white room, both looking devasted.

And Mingyu still didn't understand. Why was everyone so mad at Wonwoo?

In his imaginary world... Wonwoo's hand felt strangely cold today.


End file.
